five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
Maintenance Panel
FNAC= The Maintenance Panel is a vital game mechanic in Five Nights at Candy's. It is used to find the animatronics around the place. Appearance The maintenance panel appears to be a regular security tablet with a grey plastic border and a green light with two other lights (that are off) under it to the top right corner. In the camera view, there is a security map of the restaurant, a red circle that blinks in the top left corner, and an eye beside the circle when the night vision is on. Gameplay The maintenance panel is used watch the cameras and to locate animatronics, to make sure where they are. Normally, the camera is completely dark, but night vision can be turned on to see more clearly. Sometimes, night vision is not needed, as the toy animatronics have eyes that shine in the dark, making it so they can be seen in the dark. When putting the monitor down, night vision will automatically turn off. The main uses for the monitor are to watch Blank to know when he is about to attack, and to see if animatronics without shiny eyes, like Old Candy and RAT, are at the doors. The Maintenance Panel does not seem to take power normally, but it seems to drain power when using night vision. |-|FNAC 2= The Maintenance Panel is a vital game mechanic in Five Nights at Candy's 2. It is used to find the animatronics around the place, and lure them using telephones. Gameplay In the second game it is called the SaSS, the Security and Surveillance System. It is used to keep track of the animatronics movements by checking the cameras. With it, the player can also access the telephones and use them to lure away animatronics by activating the phone call. Unlike the first game, it doesn't drain any power, but the phones can be temporarily disabled by the animatronics in the same room and uniquely, The Penguin and RAT can crash the entire SaSS if they are caught on camera while they are close to it. The former makes the player unable to use that phone for awhile, while the letter leaves them completely vulvernable to all animatronics until the SaSS has rebooted itself. Trivia *SaSS as well as the monitoring system seems to be very old, since the cameras have very low number of FPS. **It's also supported by the fact that SaSS have an interface style similar to Windows 95. |-|Audio= FNAC FNAC 2 .]] is ringing.]] , Cindy, Blank, RAT and The Cat disables the phone.]] |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's Monitor overlay.gif|The overlay of the Maintenance Panel. Monitor static.gif|The Maintenance Panel static. Night vision.png|The symbol that appears when night vision is on. Five Nights at Candy's 2 260 FNAC 2 broken phone ingame map.png|The overlay of the Maintenance Panel. SaSS Reboot.png|The security system rebooting shortly after being crashed by The Penguin or RAT 39 FNAC 2 SASS crash.png 3 phone switched on.png|When a phone call has ended. 4 phone switched off.png|When a phone call is used. 5 broken phone.png|When an animatronic temporarily disabled a phone. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2